Boiling Rock Happenings
by WeepingWillow1995
Summary: This is a collection of cute, short, Oneshots between Katara and Aang while Sokka and Zuko are away from the group at the Boiling rock. More chapters to come! Read and Review!
1. Forgiving Zuko

**To all of my readers: Thanks so much for your reviews and kind words! It means the world to me that you guys enjoy my writings. And as you all might have noticed, Aang and Katara don't ever really kiss in my Fanfics, which is a little weird, but all of my fanfics are usually before the finale, and I feel if Aang and Katara had done any major kissing before the end of the show, the writers and directors would have added it in. So therefore, most of my Fanfics are just cute little drabbles. **

**ALSO: This Fanfic is going to be a few chapters long, so if you like this first Chapter, I suggest you keep this one on your alert, because there will be more to come. Because obviously there was a few days time for Kataang happenings that could have went on while Zuko and Sokka are away.**

**FINALLY: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

"I swear, if Zuko lays a hand on my brother, gah, I just might, er, I don't know, Ill rip him apart!" Katara exploded.

I put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around so she was looking straight at me, "Katara, Sokka will be fine. You know just as well as I do that Sokka is a perfectly good fighter, and I know you don't trust Zuko, but I do, and I don't think he will hurt Sokka."

She sighed and slumped into the floor.

"I know, and I guess I should trust him, but every time I think about trying to trust him, I always think about him joining Azula in Ba Sing Se. It just makes me so mad, and sad, and—" She said the last sentence rushed. But before she could finish the thought, I cut her off.

"Katara, come on lets go for a walk" I said.

"Okay." She replied.

As we walked I continued the conversation.

"Katara, do you remember when I blamed myself for the death of my people? And you told me not to do that because it wasn't my fault?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see where you are going with this." She commented.

"Well in a lot of ways I think it's the same thing with Zuko and I. I think what happened was, we both got very scared of what might happen when we made our original decisions. Mine being stay or run away, and his being to go with Azula or go to prison, or worse get the wrath of Azula for betraying the Fire Nation. And so we both made rash decisions without thinking them over. But in all of it, the outputs would have been the same. Even if I would have stayed, the monks were going to send me to another temple, so my people would have died anyways, because I wouldn't have been there to help. Just like Azula probably would have still shot me with the lightning because she had the whole Dai Li on her side. I guess that's why I trust Zuko now, because I know how he feels when it comes to making bad decisions." I said.

Katara stared at her hands for a minute, soaking in what I had just said. She all of a sudden stopped and looked at me. Then she pulled me forward into a tight embrace. Once she loosened her grip, she looked me in the eye with her arms still on my shoulders and said, "Aang, How did you get so smart, and understanding, and sweet, and I don't know, perfect?"

"Katara, I am no where near perfect…but I am 112 years old." I said and winked at her.

She chuckled a little and then hugged me again.

"I still don't know if I'm completely ready to trust him, but I think I forgive him at least for his decision, and at least he is trying to make up for what he did, I guess." She said looking at me again.

"Forgiveness is the first step in healing." I commented.

"I guess I'm just worried because, well, I care about you a lot Aang. Don't ever forget that. And I just don't want you to get hurt again, even if I can heal it." She said.

"I care about you too, more then you will ever know." I said back.

She leaned and kissed me on the cheek and we continued to walk around the Air Temple, and I told her the stories behind certain paintings on the walls. I was glad she was starting to trust Zuko, and I knew it would take time for her to completely trust him, but it was a start, and either way, I was proud of her.


	2. HeadBands and Story Time

**Aangs POV**

I sat there weaving Katara another necklace, or headband, or bracelet. I didn't really know what this would come out as, because I was really just messing around with some string like material I found. I sat there while Katara continued to read an old story book I found in the temple. I would have been more interested, but I knew all of the stories already. The ones about how the Airbenders came to be, and the many life lesson stories in the book. Therefore, I sat there weaving while Katara read, and Toph, The Duke, Haru, and Teo ran around playing games and just having fun.

She was so beautiful. I was happy that I didn't have to completely look down to weave correctly, and I could often sneak peaks and just watch her. If Zuko and Sokka were here, they probably would have commented on my constant glancing at her just to embarrass me. So, I savored this time that I could look at her with out being ridiculed.

A few times she looked up at me to see what I was doing. Once she asked what exactly I was making, but I just told her that she would see when I was done. It turned out that it would be a headband. I intertwined some blue beads, and although they were close to her eye color, nothing could ever really compare. As I put the finishing touches on it, I looked at her again, enveloped in the old book and I smiled as I saw a content smile spread across her face because of something she had read.

I put the headband behind my back and walked over to where Katara was sitting.

"Close your eyes and put out your hands." I instructed.

She nodded and smiled in excitement, and proceeded to follow my instructions. I set the headband in her hands and saw her open her eyes in astonishment. She got a huge smile on her face and looked up at me. She then put the book aside and jumped up, hugging me in an embrace.

"Thank you so much Aang! I love it." She said while she was hugging me.

"No problem, it will look beautiful in your hair." I said back.

As she let go she smiled at me and said "Want to help me put it in? After all, there aren't many mirrors, and you could probably do it better than I can."

I smiled and nodded. I was internally jumping up and down. I had yearned to touch her hair since I had first met her. It was always so perfect and looked so soft.

I grabbed the headband and told her to sit in front of me. I proceeded to put the headband in. And I was right; her hair was very soft and silky. I was enjoying every second of holding it and putting it in the right position for the headband. When I was finished, I was slightly sad, because I didn't know how long it would be till I got to touch it again.

"Hey Aang?" Katara said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Er, well never mind." She said shaking off her thoughts.

"Katara, you can ask me anything. What is it?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, would you mind braiding my hair or I don't really care what you do with it, but it feels really good when you play with it. I don't know, it almost reminds me of when I was little and my mom used to do my hair." She said. I wasn't in front of her, but I could see a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sure!" I said smiling. I was overjoyed.

I braided and unbraided, put it in pony tails, just experimented with her hair. It was different because obviously I didn't have any hair, so it was a new experience.

After some time she interrupted me and said, "Hey, uh Aang, I'd hate to have you stop, but my back is starting to hurt from sitting in this position so long."

I was okay, but I also had meditated for as long as 3 days straight sometimes back with my people. So sitting in the same position for an extended amount of time wasn't hard.

"Oh, that's fine." I said kind of sad.

"You can play with it again, soon. I promise." She said flashing a smile at me.

"Okay!" I said smiling back.

"I know what we can do now though," She said.

"What's that?" I asked with wonder in my voice.

"Read this. I already read it, but I think it's my favorite." She said handing me the book, and then she did something I didn't expect. She laid her head in my lap and looked up at me, waiting for me to start reading.

"Sure, actually this is one of my favorites too." I said smiling down at her.

"Really now? You know why I like it so much?" She asked.

"No idea." I said.

"Because it reminds me of us." She said, "Now read." She commanded.

I had to stop and think for a second. The story she had picked out was actually about a boy traveling and finding a girl who ends up traveling with him. But in the end, the boy and the girl end up married and live happily ever after. Was she implying that she liked me? I would have to think about it later because she was lying in my lap with her eyes closed, waiting for me to read the story.

"Once upon a time…"


	3. Bracelet

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Katara's POV_

Toph had been spending a lot of time with Haru, The Duke and Teo. And they all had been running around the temple and having fun. This left Aang and I a lot of alone time. Yet, I was not complaining one bit. We had kissed at the invasion and that seemed to be the only thing on my mind since then. I wouldn't tell anyone, but I really liked the kiss. I really liked Aang. But how could I tell him? I didn't want him to be distracted, because he had a huge battle in front of him when he would have to duel the Firelord. Not only that, but I didn't think I could handle him getting hurt again. I knew it sounded selfish, but I was surprised my heart didn't stop beating when his did back in Ba Sing Se. Therefore, I couldn't set myself up for defeat again, even though I had up most confidence in Aang.

But since Aang and I had so much free time with Zuko and Sokka gone, we did many things like played games, read, and just acted like normal teenagers.

One day in particular, Aang walked towards me with a bored look on his face and sat down next to me.

"What are you doing Aang?" I asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That is my problem, I am so bored." He replied with a sigh.

"Well, I know one thing we could do," I said.

"What's that?" He asked excited that there was something to do.

"Let's go explore!" I said smiling and jumping up and grabbing his hand.

We walked down many twisting and turning tunnels, hitting dead ends after dead ends.

"Aang, why are these hallways so confusing?" I asked.

"Well, all of these doors you are seeing are bedrooms. There were many people in this temple especially, so the Airbenders made many labyrinths for the bedrooms to be kept. And, yes they are a little confusing." He said with an exasperated sigh.

"Aang, are we lost?" I suddenly asked worried.

"Er, Well a little bit, but it won't be hard to find our way out." He replied and winked at me.

"Okay, whatever you say." I said, trying to calm my nerves.

We were holding hands, walking down the endless hallways while Aang held a flame in his hand, about the size of a fist. We turned another corner and saw an open room. It was all but empty except a few items that had been left. Old Airbender artifacts. We walked in and found a small doll with a dress on it, and an old cover on the bed. We explored the room a little further and found in a small desk drawer a bracelet with a charm that was the airbender symbol carved out of wood.

"This must have been a girl's room." I concluded.

"A little girl at that," Aand said "The Monks taught us to not have materialistic connections to things. And this little girl had a doll and a few other possessions. So she must have been younger than a schooling age I'm guessing." Aang added.

Aang took the bracelet out of my hand and looked at it. I started to see his eyes watering. He was going to cry if I didn't do something so I put my hand over his with the bracelet, causing his hand to close around the bracelet. Then I used my other had and pulled his chin up to look at me. I looked into his stormy eyes and saw the hurt he had in his heart. Then I pulled him into a tight hug. I could feel a few tears fall on my shoulder, but I didn't care. He was hurting and needed someone, and I was there for him. Once we let go of each other, I again lifted his chin to look at me, and I wiped away his tears and whispered, "Come on, let's get out of here."

He nodded and we walked out of the room. After we walked out of the bedroom, I was struck with the realization that we were still lost.

"Uh, Aang, how are we going to find our way out?" I asked.

Aang chuckled a little and then grabbed my hand and walked another hallway down. He walked towards one wall that had a small square cut into the wall. Aang released my hand and airbended a blast straight into the square. Just then blue arrows started lighting up on the sides of the walls, telling us the way out.

"How does that work?" I asked, interested in the trick Aang had just shown me.

"There are vents in the walls, and in the vents are crystals. The crystals glow when they get cold, so all you have to do is blast a little cold air through the vents." Aang said with a smile.

"Hm, that's really smart. But I guess we better go." I said smiling.

I grabbed Aangs hand again, and blushing a little, and we followed the arrows out.

When we finally got out of the never ending hallways I hugged Aang again. I don't really know why I hugged him, but it just felt right.

"Katara," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well," He started, taking my hand "will you keep this?" As he said this, he put the airbending bracelet on my wrist.

"Aang, are you sure? I mean it is an Airbending artifact, are you sure you don't want to keep it?" I asked, looking into his eyes to make sure.

"Yes. I can't wear it anyways; it's too small for my wrist. And I don't know, I just feel like you are supposed to have it. I don't really know how to explain it, but I know it though." He concluded still holding my wrist and examining it.

He then looked up at me again and smiled. I smiled back and hugged him tightly and thanked him for it.

"Lets go find Toph and the others." I said smiling.

"Sounds good." He said, agreeing.

We walked hand in hand, for the fourth time today. I knew how I felt inside, and I knew how he felt inside, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I knew we would be together someday. I just hoped the internal conflict I had about when that would be, whether it was before or after the war, would be solved.


End file.
